The Coat
by silmarlfan1
Summary: Dean Winchester didn't cry. but as he held the tattered tan trench coat he couldn't help but remember what he had lost. Warning Character death, mentions of Mpreg in first chapter angst grieving. reserections I don't keep my characters dead. Charaters not mine only borrowed.
1. Grief and Reserections

The coat.

Characters: Dean W., Sam W. Bobby Singer, Castiel

Warnings: mentions of Character death, Angst, grieving, Mpreg

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. everything else belongs to their owners.

Chapter 1

It had been two long months since the leviathan. Two months since they had seen Cas. Dean hadn't cried, when it first happened; Sam supposed he was in too much shock to believe it had really happened: Castiel, the Angel of Thursday, the one that "gripped him tight and raised him from Perdition," was dead. Dean saw the old trench coat flouting in the water and fished it out. For a moment Sam thought he saw the beginnings of tears in his brother's eyes. Dean would never admit it, but he loved the Angel; more than Lisa, heck, almost as much as he loved Sam. But he didn't cry, Dean Winchester never cries. He just folded the forlorn old coat and placed it in the trunk of the Impala; with such care that one would think that it was the US flag that the President himself had given to them for their father's funeral. But Dean didn't cry.

It was months later when Sam opened the trunk and saw the coat when the youngest finally realized that the angel was gone. Sam never cried so hard in him life. It was like losing Dean to the Hellhounds all over again, except there was no body for him to bury; just an old tan trench coat that he clung to like his life depended on it. That was how Dean found him; curled up on the bed in their latest hotel room, clinging to the coat and sobbing uncontrollably. But Dean didn't cry.

Four months gone by, and Dean hadn't shed a tear. Whenever the subject of Castiel came up, he would get a far off glassed over look in his eyes, and quickly change the subject. Sam never said a word. He didn't voice his fears as his gluttonous brother slowly stopped eating his favorite foods, opting only for a light sandwich; and even then he would only eat half. Sam watched and never said a word as his brother got thinner and thinner. Dean's well rounded face soon became hollowed and his eyes lost their sparkle. There was only one answer: Dean was starving himself. But Sam remained silent hoping his brother would come out of his depression n. He didn't.

In the end it was Bobby that voiced all of what Sam feared. Dean pulled up to the Salvage yard and cut the engine. He sat in his seat for a moment before getting out of the car. Sam followed him. Dean's movements were sluggish and heavy; more so than yesterday. Bobby came out onto the porch and saw Sam. The older hunter smiled and huffed out a long breath of relief. Sam was better, not perfect, but better. The memories that flooded his mind and soul after the wall came down weren't tormenting him as much anymore. That made the old hunter relax; that is until he saw Dean. It had been four months since he had seen the eldest Winchester, but what Bobby saw looked more like a ghost. Dean was pale; his once golden skin had bleached out to an alabaster white. It would have looked beautiful if it hadn't been for the gauntness of his face and neck. The boy looked like he had been denied food and sunlight for weeks. But what really made the seasoned hunter blanch was the hollowness in Dean's eyes; it looked as if he were a living corpse. Bobby wondered what could make him like that, until he saw the coat Dean held under his arm.

Bobby could see it now, all the reasons that the boy hadn't grieved in front of them; Dean had a broken heart. The heart was a very frail thing, and by the looks of it, Dean's had not only been broken, but it looked as if it was smashed into a million shards and ground into the dust.

"Hell, Dean," the older man grumbled, "you don't look so good." when Dean's gaze came up to meek Bobby's, the old hunter could not help but shiver at the void in Dean's usually sparkling green eyes.

"I'm fine," Dean said, as he slowly walked up the porch steps and into the house. The first thing he saw was the kitchen. Bobby turned around to give the boy a sharp reprimand but stopped when he saw the look of profound sorrow on the young man's face. The voidness in his eyes was gone only to be replaced by sorrow Bobby never thought a young man could feel. Then just as suddenly as it appeared it vanished. "I'll be in my room," he said over his shoulder as he walked up the steps.

Sam came to stand beside Bobby as they both looked at Dean's retreating figure. Bobby looked over at Sam, with confusion and growing worry for the boy he thought of as his own son.

"How long has he been like this, Sam?" he asked. Sam looked back at the shorter man and the same fear showed in his eyes.

"Since Cas…" Sam paused, tears welling up in his eyes at the mere mention of the angel's pet name. Sam took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. "Since he died; I don't think Dean has gotten over it yet. He carries that thing around like a flag for a fallen comrade." Bobby nodded.

"Sam that coat is all your brother has left of that angel," Bobby said as tears pricked at his eyes too. He couldn't even say his name yet without needing a tissue. Sam nodded. That was true; it was all they had left of him.

"Bobby, I don't think Dean is over him yet. Every time he heard wings flapping he'll perk up for a second then he'll look worse than before," Sam said, "and he started reading his Bible… the one we gave to him." There was no need to say who he was, they all knew. Only one of them had ever carried around a Bible and read it too. "Our last hunt, we had to pose as priests, and Dean actually started spouting off verses in the Bible to the grieving widow. He wasn't even hitting on her, or nothing. It's like that part of Dean is gone; like it died with…Cas."

Now Bobby was really worried. When a Winchester, especially Dean, starts quoting the Bible willingly and not hitting in a widow, something was really wrong.

* * *

><p>Dean's pov<p>

Dean clung to it, he wouldn't let it go. It was the only thing Dean had left of Castiel. Every time Dean buried his face in it he could almost smell Cas; that hint of ozone and sea water. It brought tears to his eyes, but they never fell. Dean breathed it in and remembered the angel's last words to him through his mind link. _I am sorry, Dean. I should have listened. _But those were not the words that brought the tears. No those words came before the souls, almost a week before Dean's heart died in his chest but still kept beating just to make him feel more pain. _Dean, you need to know that I am doing this not only for you but for our baby._ Dean was going to be a father and it was gone because he couldn't stop them from killing his Cas.

The tears started rolling down his face and once the dam broke, he couldn't stop them. A knock came to him door, but he didn't have the will to move nor did he have the strength to leave his tears behind his eyes again. The door creaked open and a long shadow was cast over him. There was only one person with that big a shadow: Sam. Sam walked into the room and saw Dean crying. In an instant he was by his brother's side. That was all it took, and Dean finally broke down a cried; clinging to Sam for dear life, all the while clutching a tan trench coat, as he sobbed uncontrollably into his brother's chest just as Sam had months before. This was how Bobby found them: sobbing over a tattered tan trench coat. Bobby joined them and hugged his foster sons close.

When Dean had finally stopped crying, there were no more tears left.

"He was going to have my baby," Dean whispered. "It's my fault they're dead, Sam. It's my fault. Cas didn't deserve that. He should never have died!" Dean shouted, his face contorting against his brother's shoulder as more tears found their way out.

Sam didn't question the fact that Dean was in a relationship with Castiel; frankly they all knew. It wasn't like Castiel could keep a secret. That and whenever they were alone for ten minutes, Dean came out of the room first looking for all his worth smug and proud, and Castiel would come out looking a bit more rumpled than when he went in with as satisfied small smile on his face. What he could barely wrap his head around was the fact he brother had carried the weight of not only Castiel's death but that of their unborn child's too. Castiel never made it a secret that he could have children, even in a very male vessel, but what he did keep secret was how the baby would be born. He had told Dean and Sam that it was very private and personal to an angel to have a baby, more so than to a human apparently.

"Cas was… pregnant when those things killed him?" Sam asked with a look of horror on his face. Bobby's face was a perfect match after Dean nodded and more silent tears ran down his pale face.

"Sammy, I miss him," Dean Sobbed, "I miss him so much!" Bobby and Sam held Dean while he cried over something that should have been put to rest months ago. Dean was finally starting to grieve.

* * *

><p>In an old abandoned building lay the perfect body of the Archangel Gabriel, his once mighty wings a mere burnt impression on the floor. His body lay still. Then his had twitched. A brilliant radiant light filled the room along with the mighty voice that spoke these words:<em><strong> ARISE AND LIVE, MY ARCHANGEL. YOU SHALL HAVE NEW LIFE. DO NOT WAISTE IT!<strong>_ And with those words the Archangel Gabriel breathed deeply into his once still lungs, as his eyes opened and filled with life. A single word passed his smiling lips as he stood and raised his gaze heavenward.

"Father."


	2. Gabe finds out about his brother 1of2

The Coat

Chapter two: four months and a week before, or Gabe finds out about his brother.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot I created to vent my sorrow. everything else belongs to their respective owners.

Gabe

Gabriel hated this feeling of dread that had settled over him after his resurrection. Something was not right. He called out to his brothers and found that man of the voices that he had known were silent. The dread became deeper when he actually went home only to find that it was trying to resettle after their Father's unexpected return and a Civil war. Gabriel was now verily terrified when a young seraph gave him the casualties list. The archangel's golden eyes slowly read down the names of many angels that he had known. Suddenly his gaze settled on one name and the archangel had to grab something for support. There at the very bottom of the list is the careful scrawling scrip of the angels was the name Castiel and next to it were three words that made his grace freeze in his vessel: Killed in Action.

"Castiel is dead?" he asked the seraph. The young one looked down and Gabriel caught the sight of silver tears running down the angel's face.

"Yes," the angels answer came in no more than a whisper. Gabriel's mind was whirling with the knowledge of the very unusual seraphs death.

Gabriel remembered the day that he was born and the archangel smiled at the memory. Castiel had caused a lot of worry on his behalf. He was the last angle to be hatched in heaven. The angels that had participated in his creation were fearful, when the fledgling came before his time. Gabriel's eyes filled with unbidden tears as he remembered that Michael had come to take the young angel away so that he would not cause any more pain to the others. Castiel was so weak, when he came into heaven with a whimper and a weak cry; his wings and grace a pale comparison to what they would become. He remembered Michael taking the very frail angel to their Father, and his Father looked at the practically dying baby angel with nothing but love and pure sorrow; as if he knew that he would break hearts if he were to die. Gabriel smiled watery at the memory of their Father taking the weak fledgling into his embrace and cradling him in His arms. Gabriel had watched as the angel was filled with his Father's love and with pure grace that only an Archangel had. Gabriel knew that little angel would be very special. From that very moment the whole Host knew he was special, and some did not like that; especially Lucifer.

Castiel was one of the first angels to bow when their Father asked them to serve and protect humanity. He was so young then, he did not even know what he was doing. But when the other angels saw his devotion and love for their Father and his creations they bowed too, all of them but Lucy and his merry band of rebels.

"OH, Castiel!" the archangel sobbed his shoulders and wings shaking with the force of his tears. "Cas, you were so special. Why did you have to throw it all away to be a soldier?"

"Sir?" the young seraph said. Gabriel looked up at the young one. He was a little older than Castiel, and that made the tears flow all the more strongly. "He was with the Winchesters when he died, and they won't really tell us how he died either. We cannot get Dean Winchester to even talk to us when we ask. If you ask me sir, I think he is taking it worse than the Host." Gabriel looked up sharply at that remark.

"What! He was with those idiots when he died?" Gabriel fumed, his tears temporarily forgotten. "And what do you mean he is taking it worse than the Host? Dean Winchester was not his family." The seraph quickly shrank back under the rage-filled gaze of the archangel.

"I mean that… well the rumor is that… um…" the angel stammered for the right words.

"Just spit it out, why don't you." Gabriel spat.

"Some think Castiel was in a relationship with the Winchester and that he was… um… he might have been…" the angel gulped loudly, "he might have been pregnant when he died." Gabriel when stark white; the thought that the little angel was dead was enough, but not only that he had been carrying a baby when he died gave Gabriel barely any strength to stand under his own power. The archangel snapped his fingers and a chair popped into existence. Gabriel's legs were like jelly when he sat down.

"Do you know this to be true?" the archangel croaked out. The seraph shook his head.

"No, sir but many believe that it was started by Raphael to make many of Castiel's forces leave him because he was having relations with a human," he answered. "Personally, sir if you want to know the truth, you might need to see the Winchesters. I think it might just be a rumor but…" the angel hesitated.

"But what?" Gabriel questioned.

"Well, Castiel was acting quite strangely before it happened," The angel answered.

"Strange? What do you mean, how strange?" Gabriel pushed.

"He was moody, I suppose you could say," he said.

"Moody?" Gabriel asked with a raised eye-brow.

"Uh-huh, and he was tired a lot more than normal. Also he kept putting his hand on his abdomen, as if he was unwell, but he would always smile before he removed it. Perhaps it was not a rumor," The angel said.

Gabriel gulped hard and stood on very shaky legs. "I must see Sam and Dean. Please tell my brother I won't be able to meet with him until later," Gabriel informed the seraph. The angel nodded and the Archangel of the Annunciation was gone.

* * *

><p>When Dean heard the flapping of mighty wings, he bolted upright a look of hope and joy on his face. Only a moment later when Gabriel the formers TricksterArchangel appeared in the room the look was replaced with pure and utter shock. Sam and Bobby's faces were no less shocked to see the Archangel that they had seen die with their own eyes standing before Dean with a look of Fury on his face that would send the Devil himself back to his cage cowering in fear. Now Sam knew why Gabriel was referred to as the Wrath of God when in this state; and all of that rage was pointed right toward his weakened brother.

"How did you…" Sam started only to be cut off by a very angry archangel.

"Father; he's back and doing cleanup. He brought me back and imagine my surprise that you two not only managed to stop the apocalypse, but managed to get my baby brother Castiel killed for good," Gabriel fumed. Dean didn't even flinch, he just looked right back at Gabriel and matched the archangel's fury and raised it to Michael level.

"Screw you, Gabriel," Dean shouted. Sam jumped away from his brother in shock. This was the most emotion he had gotten out of his brother since Cas had died. "We didn't get him killed! It was that dumbass brother of yours' Raphe that forced him to absorb all those souls. It was the leviathans that killed him," Dean shouted and Gabriel saw the tears building in the hunter's eyes. "It was them, not me that killed him!" tears ran freely down Dean's face, "They killed him! They killed our baby!" Dean's words broke as he sank to his knees and fell to his side crying earnestly as he remembered Castiel telling him about the baby.

* * *

><p>End of part 1<p>

TBC in part 2 of chapter 2;

End notes: I promise that Cas will be back soon. Dean needs to suffer for one more chapter before I can change that. I want reviews and comments… the muse on my shoulder is going quiet only you can make him get louder. Suggestions verily wanted.


	3. Four Months and a Week Before

The Coat

Chapter 2 part2: Four Months and a Week Before

Warning flashback scene

AN: I promise that Castiel will be back by the end of the chapter. I just thought that there would be a bit of a twist. So without further due here it is.

_**Flashback**_

_**Castiel fidgeted with his coat edges. Dean needed to know before it was too late and he found out himself. That was the last thing Castiel wanted. He wanted to see Dean's face light up with pure joy and his soul flare to the brilliance of a newborn star. Castiel looked over at Dean who was relaxing on his bed in the very questionable motel room. Castiel swore that the rooms his lover chose had gotten worse over the years. He was still invisible and thought over how he would tell Dean he was going to be a father. Would he tell him straight out or should he ease into the subject of children then tell Dean he was Pregnant.**_

_** Castiel smiled as he put a hand of the swell of his abdomen. 4 months, that was roughly how far along he was, and that brought warmth to his grace; to be more precise, 4 months 3 weeks and thirteen days. The baby had just barely begun to move, stretching and fluttering in the confines of his womb. Castiel rubbed at the spot where he had felt the unborn child move. Sam had just left to get something for them to eat, and for this Castiel was grateful that the only takeout diner was halfway across town. It gave him the time to tell Dean about the baby. Now the only thing he needed to do was bring up the courage to tell Dean. Castiel took a deep breath and materialized in the room. **_

_** "Dean," Castiel said. Dean Winchester was instantly on his feet, hi hand clutching his chest and his breathing racing.**_

_** "Cas, Don't do that!" Dean practically screeched as he struggled to get his breathing under control.**_

_** "My apologies, Dean, but I must speak with you. It is a matter of great import," Castiel said as calmly as he could while his nerves fluttered as much as the baby in his belly. For once he was thankful for the loose clothing that always looked rumpled, for it disguised the swelling of his abdomen as it made room for his growing baby.**_

_**Dean's face instantly went from furious to terrified so fast that Castiel raised an eyebrow to the rapid change. "What is it, Cas? What's wrong?" Dean asked. Castiel smiled at Dean's unfounded worry. **_

_** "Nothing is wrong, Dean. Everything is fine. I just have something very important I must discuss with you," Castiel said with a slight smile. Dean's shoulders visibly relaxed at Castiel's admission. **_

"_**Okay then," Dean said, "what is so important that you had to scare me to within an inch of my life? My heart can only take so much punishment, Cas. I don't know how much it can take with you popping up when I try to relax." Castiel smiled softly. "I may love you a lot, Cas, but my heart can only take so much of your quirks. So what do you want to talk about?"**_

_** "Very well, Dean, I will try not to further injure weakened heart," Castiel said, "no matter how much I love it and you." Dean blushed rose red to the tips of his ears. "I wanted to discuss the matter of children with you."**_

_** Dean's eyebrows rose up to his hair-line. "Let me get this straight, Cas. You came here, scared me out of ten years of my life, to talk to me about kids?" Castiel nodded, and Dean gave him a you're-kidding-me-right look. Castiel looked back with the same serious blank look that he gave him for almost a year before realizing how much he loved the man. Dean shrugged his shoulders and rolled his eyes. "Alright, Castiel, what about kids do you want to 'discuss'?" dean said as he emphasized "discuss" with air quotes.**_

_** Castiel smiled warmly. He had gotten on subject, now all he need to do was tell Dean about the baby gently without spilling it out in one go. This was not going to be easy. Castiel took a deep breath and dove right in.**_

_** "Do you… I mean… would you ever want children, maybe someday?" Castiel bit his lip when Dean looked at him blankly before he sighed and gave Castiel a sad look.**_

_** "Yeah, Cas, I would. You know, I always liked kids, and I thought maybe I had one but I guess I was wrong," Dean said with a dejected look on his face; his moss green eyes shining with unshed tears. Castiel looked at his lover with pity and purest love shining in his eyes. Dean cleared his throat and whipped away his tears before looking at Castiel questioningly. "Cas, what's with you? Why are you asking about kids? You know about Ben." Castiel got really nervous. Here was his chance to tell Dean, and all he could do was stuff his hands into the confines of his coat. He may never get this kind of chance again; Dean was practically asking if he was pregnant. Castiel took a breath to settle his nerves and answered.**_

_** "I thought that maybe one day we could have a child," Castiel said very innocently. Dean raised his right eyebrow.**_

_** "Castiel," Dean said very slowly, "are you hearing your biological clock going off? 'Cause if that's so; it is okay it happens to a lot of people as they get older…" Dean paused then cursed as Castiel gave him a severe look. "Yeah that sounded like bull even as I said it. I am not saying that you're getting old, Cas, it's just most people are starting to feel it when they start to want children. Cas why do you hearing the clock?" Castiel took a deep breath to calm his fury. Dean could be very irritating when he didn't take subtle hints.**_

_** "I do not have a 'biological clock', Dean," Castiel said through his clenched teeth. "I am trying to tell you something important." Castiel relaxed when Dean flushed with embarrassment. Now was his chance. Castiel moved closer and took Dean's hand in his own. "Dean, would you want our child?" Castiel asked. Dean looked back with confusion, as Castiel's heavenly blue eyes sparkled with anticipation and hope. Castiel pressed Dean's hand to his swollen abdomen. Dean's eyes widened when he felt the swell of Castiel's belly, but they widened even further when the baby in Castiel's belly rolled over and kicked Dean's hand. Dean's face resembled that of a gaping fish as he opened and closed his mouth several times before looking up at Castiel with a smile on his lips and tears shining in his mossy green eyes.**_

_** "Cas," Dean said his voice harsh with emotion, "are you… you're… Cas! You're pregnant?" Castiel smiled wide, showing his teeth and his eyes sparkling with untold joy. Castiel nodded, as tears spilled out of his eyes and down his face. "Castiel… We're going to have a baby!" Dean shouted and hugged Castiel tightly around his shoulders; laughing and crying at the same time with purest joy.**_

_** "Yes, Dean, we are going to have a child," Castiel said as he hugged Dean gently back.**_

_**When Sam came back all he saw was Dean lying on the bed with Castiel clinging to him as he dreamed.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

Sam hadn't seen Dean cry this hard since their father died. Gabriel looked a little sorry for making Dean hurt so badly. Castiel had been Dean's rock and his brace. Sam was so caught up with seeing Dean cry; he barely heard the phone ringing. Sam fortunately heard it by the third ring and picked up the phone off the stand on the desk.

"Hello?" Sam said as he wiped stray tears from his eyes and cleared the emotion from his throat. "Yes this is Sam Winchester. Who is this?" Sam paused as he listened to the person on the other end of the phone line. "Chicago Community General Hospital? Uh-huh…" Sam Paused again as his eyes widened. "WHAT!" Dean was startled out of his memories when Sam shouted. The whole room went quiet as Sam hung up the phone; a look of complete shock on his face.

"What is it, Sam?" Bobby asked. Sam looked down at Dean, a shocked smile spreading across his face.

"That was the Chicago Community hospital, Dean," Sam said, still not believing that what he had heard on the phone. "Castiel was found in the lake four months ago." Dean's face fell as he heard this, but Sam's smile grew. "Dean, he just woke up."

"WHAT!"

End notes: Hehehehe, Evil Cliffy. I warned you.

Cas is back! Wait for the next chapter to see Castiel and the Baby(ies). (Evil grin) reviews are my muse.


	4. Castiel's Return

The Coat

Characters: Dean W., Sam W. Bobby Singer, Castiel, Gabriel, OC's

Warnings: mentions of Character death, Angst, grieving, Mpreg

Chapter 3: Castiel's return

AN: a bit of a flashback and a different place in this chapter. Yay Cas is back!

"What!" Dean screeched at the top of his lungs. A look of disbelief and the beginnings of joy began to spread across his face, as his brother and Bobby stared back.

"Cas has been in the hospital there since he was found on the lake," Sam said as his brother leaped off the bed and began franticly packing his clothes into his worn-out duffle bag. "Dean, what are you doing?"

Dean looked back at his brother as if the younger brother had gone insane. "What am I doing?" Dean said incredulously. Sam nodded. "I am going to see him. Come on, Sam, get packed! Cas won't have much longer until the baby is born." Sam looked back at his brother completely dumbfounded.

"Dean, you didn't hear me," Sam said slowly as he stopped his brother's frantic packing. Dean looked up at his brother, fury burning in his eyes. "Cas is in Chicago, Illinois. Dean, that is over two states away."

"Yeah, so let's get moving," Dean said as he snatched back his bag. Sam stared back at his brother in shock and disbelief.

"Dean, even with you driving at top speed, we won't be able to get there for several days. And if Castiel is as far along as you say he is, we don't have that kind of time to waste," Sam reasoned with his brother. Dean screamed out and threw his bag across the room in frustration and anger.

"Then what am I supposed to do, Sam?" Dean shouted. "I need to get to him. Cas told me he was pretty close to five months, when he told me he was pregnant. Sammy, the baby could be on its way right now. I can't leave Cas to go through that alone." Sam nodded. That he understood at least. Dean wanted to be there for Castiel as he gave birth. The two brothers were so caught up in calming each other down, that they forgot about Gabriel.

"Hello," Gabriel said, as he snapped a candy bar into existence, "Archangel here. I can get you, Sammy, Bobby, the Car, and your clothes to the hospital with just a snap of my fingers." Gabriel smiled and got ready to snap his fingers. Dean and Sam both put up their hands.

"No way!" they both shouted.

"I didn't like it when Cas did that, what makes you think I want you to?" Dean said.

"I agree," Sam said and then smiled, "no Angel Air. But we could…" Sam didn't finish his train of thought.

"No way, Sam," Dean said, "I don't do planes." Gabriel huffed in frustration. Bobby growled and smacked Dean upside his head.

"Idjit, it's either one or the other," Bobby said, "and if you want to see that angel before he gives birth to your baby, I suggest you pick one." Dean glared at the older hunter before finally snapping at him.

"Fine," Dean said with his teeth clenched shut. "We'll fly out. And not on Angel Air," he said, when he saw Gabe bring his fingers up to snap them.

Gabriel shrugged and snapped another candy bar up. "Fine by me," he said as he took a bite of the bar and pointed it toward Dean. "You might want to take a sedative before you board though; it will help you relax." Dean nodded, and began packing again. Sam went to the table and opened his laptop; looking up the flight that would get them there the fastest. Gabriel smiled at this and vanished out of existence and into the Chicago hospital that held his baby brother so that he could see him first.

* * *

><p>A half hour earlier: Chicago Community General Hospital, ICU, Maternity ward, room 77.<p>

A nurse walks into room 77 and sighs deeply. This was such a sad case to begin with, but she took it because no one else would. The man was found on the Lake by a fisherman, who also hauled him aboard and brought him in. he had facial lacerations and internal bleeding, and when the doctors gave him an ultrasound to assess the damage he gave them one hell of a surprise: he was not technically a 'he' but they called him a he any way, and not only that he was five months pregnant with twins.

Barbra considered herself a good nurse to the pregnant hermaphrodite. She cleaned him every day, made sure his babies were in good health, and gave him plenty of fluids every day. Barb sighed again as she forced a smile onto her face that the Jon Doe would never see.

"Hello, Jon," she said cheerily as she checked his vitals and adjusted his meds. "The Winsters are coming to see you today to see your babies. You're getting one last ultrasound before they schedule a delivery date for them." Barb had to swallow down her anger at the thought that the babies were being adopted and taken from him without his say-so. But he was a Jon Doe and since there was no record that matched his description, they had assumed that there was no known father to the baby and began the procedures to remove his parental rights and remove the unborn babies from his custody. It made her blood boil to think that they were never going to allow him to see his children if he ever woke up after the papers were signed today.

Barb looked around the room, stepped out for a second to check to see if anyone was watching her, and seeing no one she went to his side and sat down in the chair next to his. She had done this several times since she learned of what the doctors and child service were planning on doing to him and his babies. She took his hand in hers and began to rub his knuckles with her fingers in a comforting gesture. She continued to rub his knuckles as she listened to his even breathing. Not more than an hour before she found that he was fighting the respirator, a sign that he was waking up. But while this was a sign of hope it also brought fear. After hearing that the Jon Doe was trying to wake up, the doctors and the child services moved up the meeting to remove his parental rights. Barbra thought it was despicable what they were doing, but what she was doing seemed to help.

He was still and quiet; the only sound he made was the sound of his breathing. Barbra squeezed his hand lightly hoping that he would do the same. After a moment he squeezed her hand slowly and his eyes began to twitch. Barb stood up without letting his hand go.

"Come on, Jon," Barb pleaded with the comatose man, "wake up. You have to wake up, or they'll take your babies from you. I know you don't want to lose your babies, but you have to wake up." No response. Barb gets discouraged for a second before she has an idea. "Come on, if you wake up you'll be able to see the babies daddy." That did it. The Jon Doe began twitching and moaned. Barb pressed the alert button and waited. He began thrashing and tossing his head from side to side. The doctors came rushing in to see what was wrong and tried to shove Barbra to the side. Barb just shoved back when she saw that they were going to sedate him.

"Oh, no you don't," she said. The doctor gave her a fierce glare, but was silenced when a hand reached out from the bed and grabbed his arm. Barb looked down and found aqua blue eyes of incredible intensity looking up at her.

"Dean Winchester," he said softly. Barb leaned down as the doctors stood back with shock on their faces.

"What?" she asked. "What is your name?"

"Castiel," he answered. Castiel looked down at his abdomen and brought a tender hand to caress it. A tear ran down his face as the babies moved within him.

"Castiel, can you tell us where the father is?" one of the doctors asked. His name was Joshua Michaels; one of the younger doctors with ideals that the older ones had given up after the bureaucracy had killed their hope and faith. Castiel looked up at him with his intense gaze, and Joshua squirmed under it.

"Winchester," he said finally. "His name is Dean Winchester. Bobby Singer's Salvage Yard, Sioux Falls, South Dakotas." And with that his head fell back onto his bed and his gaze softened. "Ask for Winchester."

Joshua pried his arm from Castiel's fingers, and reached for a national phone book. After a second of squirming under Castiel's gaze Joshua found the number and dialed it. After several rings and no answer, Joshua hangs up and dials again. No answer. He dials again, and still nothing. Joshua tries three more times before finally someone answers.

_"Hello," _a young man answers with a voice that sounds like he has been crying.

"Yes, I am looking for Winchester," Joshua says, "are you he?"

_"Yes, this is Sam Winchester," _the man answers. Joshua puts his hand over the speaker and turns to Castiel, who is bright-eyed._ "Who is this?"_

"Do you know a Sam Winchester?" Joshua asks Castiel, and the pregnant man nods smiling. "This is Joshua Michaels from Chicago Community General Hospital."

_ "Chicago Community General Hospital?"_ the man sounds confused.

"Yes, I believe you have a brother named Dean?"

_"Uh-huh,"_ he says.

"Well I have someone here that claims to know him," Joshua said as he looks back to Castiel, "you see he just woke up from being in a coma since they found him in the lake four months ago. Do you happen to know a man bay the name Castiel?" whatever Joshua was expecting from the man what he got was not it.

_"WHAT!" _the young man shouted so loud Joshua had to pull the phone away from his ear.

"I take it you were unaware that he is alive and well," Joshua said, and all he got was a half-hearted and very high pitched _"nu uh"_ from the young man. "I thought not. Well in any case I suggest that you advise your brother to come here if he wants to see Castiel and witness him giving birth." Joshua can practically hear the smile spreading over the man's face and the nod as well._ The boy must have shaggy hair if I can hear it._ Joshua thought. "I hope to see you and meet you all very soon, good-bye," he said and hung up the phone. Barbra was smiling from ear to ear. She looked back to Castiel who had a very content almost smile.

"Well now," Barbra said catching Castiel's gaze, "how's about you get your first look at your babies, hmm?" Castiel's eyes widened.

"Babies?" he breathed, Barbra nodded. A look of understanding came over her face.

"You didn't know," Castiel shook his head, and Barbra smiled brightly. "Well then, Congratulations, you're having fraternal twins." Castiel made a squeaking noise at the back of his throat, before clearing his throat and looking down at his engorged belly. Then just as suddenly a look of absolute love melted over his hardened features, and he gently wrapped his arms around the top and bottom of his belly; all the while tears slowly ran down his face. Slowly Castiel's face and gaze turned heavenward. The tears ran silently down the sides of his face as his eyes seemed to piece the ceiling and into the very Heavens themselves. Castiel opened his mouth and what came out of it the doctors and nurse in attendance out only describe as the most beautiful sound in all of existence. Castiel's voice rang throughout the room down the hall and reverberated throughout the whole hospital. Joshua knew Latin and what he could translate sounded like the Hallelujah chorus from Handel's Messiah except it sounded like nothing he had ever heard before in his life. After a minute Joshua and all the doctors realized that Castiel was singing praises to God, and not only that, it also sounded like there were thousands of voices singing back with him.

_"A~lle~Lu~jah, _

_Gloria In__ excelsis__ Deo__  
>Laudate<em>_ Dominum __omnipotentem __creator.__  
>Pater <em>_meus __et __Rex __meus__.  
>Creator <em>_et __unus __Deus__meus__.  
>Lauda<em>_ et __canent__  
>Deus <em>_enim __supra __coelos __rediit__.  
>confitemini<br>adorem __eum__  
>Magnum <em>_enim __est__  
>Laus <em>_Deo__  
>Qui <em>_eruit __nos__de__ inferno __Creator __noster__  
>Qui <em>_mortuus __est __pro __bled __Laudate __Pueri__  
>Laudate <em>_Dominum __qui __nos __amat__  
>ut<em>_ mortuus __et__vivit__.  
>In <em>_praesentia__ autem__ Sing  
>Gloria <em>_in excelsis Deo__  
>laudate <em>_caeli__ quoniam __in__choros__  
>In <em>_saecula __saeculorum.__  
>Amen<em>_"_

When Castiel was finished he was staring at some of the most unreligious doctors, which turned believer in after hearing his voice and the voices with him. Joshua could not believe his ears and had to sit down after hearing Castiel's voice.

"Barbra, would you get him ready for that ultrasound?" he said, and when there was no movement, he looked up. "Barbra!" Barbra looked up and he saw the tears streaming down his face. She quickly regained composure and pulled Castiel's blanket down below his convex belly. Another nurse quickly came in with the sonogram machine. Barbra shooed her out and proceeded to remove the gown that was around Castiel's belly. Within moments the familiar thrumming of two rapidly beating hearts could be heard. Castiel started crying when he saw the small human shapes still curled within his womb.

"My sons," he whispered. Castiel closed his eyes and listened to the sound of his babies' hearts beating.

"Castiel," Barbra said. Castiel opened his eyes and looked to where the nurse was pointing. "Do you see that?" Castiel nodded. "Your babies are beginning to drop."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that you could have your babies very soon; today or maybe tomorrow, but very soon," she said. Castiel nodded and smiled.

"Could I stand up now?" Castiel asked. Barbra smiled as she whipped off his belly and helped him sit up in bed. Once Castiel got used to sitting up again, Barbra helped him stand on his feet. Castiel wobbled on his feet before getting his balance and placing his hands on his very large belly. Castiel chuckled as he felt the babies shift their weight down into his pelvis.

"Are you doing alright?" Barbra asked. "No uncomfortable pressure?" Castiel shook his head.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile: 45 minute later and at 36,000 feet above the earth<p>

Dean Winchester does not do planes! They're loud, too fast, too high up, and above all he is not in control, but for a chance to see Castiel in less than 2 hours he will deal with the discomfort. He was very lucky that they got Gabriel to take the Car to the airport in Chicago and meet them there. Dean was even happier when the Archangel footed the bill and got them in first class; making it easier for Dean to relax, but not completely. Dean was still bouncing his foot up and down, and humming Metallica.

"Dean, would you relax. Nothing bad is going to happen," Sam said as he glanced over at his bother. Dean still wouldn't stop, and a Stewardess saw him.

"Is there something wrong, sirs?" she asked.

"No." "Yes." Dean and Sam said at the same time, and the stewardess raised her eyebrows. Sam and Dean glared at each other. "Dean has a bit of a problem with flying," Sam said. Dean snorted.

"I don't have any problem with it, it's just I think that if man was meant to fly we would have grown wings," Dean grumbled to himself, and the stewardess glanced over at him and smiled.

"I know what you mean. My brother has the same problem with flying so I just give him a mild sedative to calm him down," she answered. Sam gave her a pleading look and glanced back at Dean. She nodded and gave Dean a glass of water and a sedative. Dean glares at her but takes it anyway.

Within moments Dean is snoring away, and Sam was grinning.

* * *

><p>Later in the Hospital<p>

Castiel looked over at the door and found Gabriel standing there staring at the swell of his abdomen. Castiel smiled as he sat down and rested a hand on his belly.

"Wow, Cassie," Gabriel said with a cocky grin, "you got big." Castiel snickered before schooling his features and glaring at his big brother.

"Don't call me Cassie," he said, "and that tends to happen when one is pregnant with twins." Gabriel's hand slid off the door frame and he nearly fainted from shock.

"T …t… twins!" Gabriel sputtered out. Castiel smiled brightly as he caressed his big belly, and nodded. "Oh, Father, Castiel, when Dean Winchester plants a seed, he plants an extra one for good measure, doesn't he?" Castiel chuckled and had to hold back a smile.

"Yes, he does, Gabe," Castiel said stroking the spot where one had just kicked. Castiel looked up at Gabriel and gestured him to come closer. "Do you want to feel it, brother?" Gabriel grinned from ear to ear and glided across the floor to press a gentle hand to Castiel's abdomen. Within moments one of the babies was kicking it. "Did you feel it, Uncle Gabe?" Castiel teased.

"Yeah," Gabriel sighed, and then looked up at Castiel, insulted. "Uncle Gabe? Moi?" Castiel smiled as Gabriel stroked the bump. "Dean's coming, Cas," Gabriel said, and Castiel looked up with hope in his eyes. "He'll be here within the hour." Castiel smiled from ear to ear, and it was a sight that warmed Gabriel's heart. Then suddenly the smile vanished to be replaced by a blank look of pain.

"Gabriel, I think…" Castiel started, but gasped and clutched his now rock hard belly in pain.

Gabriel looked up at the nurse, and didn't even need to tell her what was happening; he even didn't need to be told what was happening, he remembered it with Mary: Castiel was going into labor. Barbra called another nurse to help her get Castiel into a Labor ward room.

"Gabriel, I want…Dean here," Castiel gritted out and panted through the pain. "He needs to be here."

"Shush, Castiel, I know," Gabriel said as gently as possible. "He will be, Castiel. He'll be here. Don't doubt that. His plane just landed, so he'll be here in less than a half hour. I promise." Castiel looked up at Gabriel as the nurses helped Castiel into a wheelchair. "I swear to God."

"Okay!" Castiel gasped out quickly through a contraction.

End notes: sorry about the cliffhanger, the chapter was getting too long. Baby time next chapter sorry it took so long to write: Finals go figure, never thought I would use that excuse. I want reviews, reviews are my muses. little castiel's need to be whispering in my ears, and only you can make them louder.


	5. Castiel's Surprise

The Coat

Characters: Dean W., Sam W. Bobby Singer, Castiel, Gabriel, OC's

Warnings: mentions of Character death, Angst, grieving, Mpreg

Chapter 4: Castiel's Surprise

AN: sorry it took so long to write this. I had finals to do and my dad's internet connection was wonky. Dean finally sees Cas in this one. And in the nick of time

Dean Winchester: Chicago airport

Dean officially hates is brother right now. Not only did he have to ride on a stupid plane, oh no, his own baby brother had to drug him too. He would kill him but right now all he can think of is getting through security and to his beloved car. Dean hates this and he is not the only one. Bobby is behind him and is cursing a blue streak in Latin. Dean and Sam are both laughing at that. Dean finally sees their duffle bags and grabs them.

"Come on, Sammy," Dean shouts as Sam trots up to Bobby and drags the aging hunter away from the very ticked off businessman. "Cas can't wait for us!" Dean grabs a cart and takes off towards the exit. Dean can hear Sam and Bobby trailing behind him when he opens the doors to the exit and is greeted by the most beautiful sight: the Impala sitting in a parking space, just waiting for them.

"Oh, baby," he breathes to himself as he walks over to the car and feels the sleek curves, "never again!"

Sam and Bobby come up to him and allow him a moment before Sam rolls his eyes and slaps his hand on Dean's shoulder. Dean looks up at his brother (much to his chagrin, wondering how his brother got to be taller than him) and glares.

"Come on, Dean," Sam says as he opens the passenger side door with a squeak and looks over the top of the car, "you said so yourself, Cas can't wait." With that he folds his 6'4" frame into the front seat. Bobby grumbles under his breath and 'idjits' before climbing in the back seat.

Dean climbs in and glares at his smiling brother as he turns on the car. "Bitch," Dean Shoots over to his brother in affection; Sam smiles even broader as a "jerk" shoots right back at Dean.

Dean is about to pull the car out of park as he looks back in the rear-view and sees Gabriel staring back at him; when he knows the Trickster/Archangel was not there two seconds ago. Dean jumps and grips the steering wheel tighter.

"Gabe, I hated when Cas did that, what make you think that I want you doing it?" Dean snaps at the Archangel. Gabriel looks at them very stone faced before the expression is replaced restrained fear. Dean instantly pales when he sees it. "What happened," Dean says.

"Drive, Dean," Gabriel says. "Castiel just went into labor." Dean's eyes widen before he whips the Impala out of park and peals out of the airport lot; tires smoking and squealing the whole way. Sam grips the edge of his seat and braces his other arm against the ceiling of the car. Bobby clings to the seatbelt that has him strapped in. Gabriel on the other hand is sitting ramrod straight in the back seat.

"Uh… Dean?" Sam says as Dean makes a particularly sharp turn. "Could you may be slow down a little?" Sam nervously chuckled. Dean answered by putting the accelerator to the floor and the engine revving up to a level not put on it in years. "I'll take that as a no," Sam said. "Dean…" Sam saw a light turn yellow, "yellow means slow down." Sam could not keep the fear out of his voice. The light turned red just as Dean blasted through the intersection. Sam sank down into the seat when he saw the look of determination on his brother's face. 'Great, my brother has gone insane,' Sam thought to himself. 'Could this day get any worse?' And as if on cue a siren started up behind them. Sam groaned in sync with Bobby when the realized that a cop was on their tail.

"Turn here, Dean," Gabriel said suddenly, and Dean made a very sharp turn, forcing the tires to squeal and smoke as he fish-tailed it around the corner.

Dean's face softened when he saw the hospital entrance sign half a block away. Dean revved the engine again and sped towards the hospital; not slowing down until he was turning into the parking lot.

* * *

><p>Castiel lurched forward clutching is belly, the sound that came out of his throat was caught somewhere between a scream and a groan. Barbra smoothed the wild black locks out of his eyes when he was pushed back to lying down. Castiel had never felt this kind of pain before and it was killing him. He suddenly had a newfound respect for the female gender.<p>

"Just breathe through it, Castiel," Barbra soothed. Castiel's breathing evened out as the contraction passed. Castiel may have been glad that James had passed on, but right know he was not very happy that his Father had decided to model his vessel after his former one.

(You see, James Novak was born a hermaphrodite but he had his ovaries removed. But the reason that he was a hermaphrodite was very simple: In the old world, Europe, there was a very rare genetic mutation that, if both the mother carried it in her X chromosome and the father carried it on the Y chromosome, it caused a condition; that was later dubbed Hermaphrodite Syndrome by a British genetic biologist. Because it was so rare in Europe, it was practically nonexistent in the Americas; making Jimmy a very rare and special case. So when God remade Castiel's vessel after the old one he made it the way it was the day James was born, but as Castiel's body, not just his vessel; meaning that all the genetic information was the biological form of what Castiel's Grace would be if he were human.)

"I hate this," Castiel groaned as he felt another contraction building. "I want Dean!" Just that moment the doctor came in.

"Hello, Castiel. How are you feeling?" the Doctor said cheerfully. Castiel sent him a withering glare. "That bad huh? Well then, let's see how far you are along." Castiel may have liked Joshua for calling Dean, but he was beginning to hate him now. "Castiel, I need you to put your legs up for me and spread the wide, so I can see how dilated you are." Castiel looked at him stone faced for a second before his face morphed into mortified. Joshua chuckled, as Castiel's face whitened. "Castiel, you had to have let someone see down there in order for you to be pregnant." Castiel's face turned cherry red with embarrassment, but he complied so that he knew how far along the labor was. Joshua smiled as he lifted the blanket from around Castiel's legs and looked down. Castiel chewed on his lip then gritted his teeth as a contraction built up within him. Castiel gripped the bed sheets as it climbed to new heights, and soon Castiel let out a strangled scream when the doctor examined this opening.

"I'm sorry, Castiel, but you just dilated from seven centimeters to eight;" James smiled, "that is very good."

"How much longer, then?" Castiel asked when the contraction passed.

"Not long, Castiel maybe an hour or two," Joshua answered.

"Why is it so fast? Isn't it supposed to last hours more that…? THIS!" Castiel ground out around a building contraction.

"Sometimes it can be quicker than most. It really just depends. Castiel breathe," Joshua said as Castiel began to turn purple from oxygen deprivation. Castiel gasped in deep breaths like a drowning man.

"Dean!" Castiel screamed as a new peak made him writhe in pain.

* * *

><p>Dean Shot out of the car the minute it was parked and he killed the engine. Unfortunately the cop was not far behind. Dean ran into the hospital just as the police car stopped.<p>

"Hey!" the policeman shouted after Dean. Sam and Bobby rushed up to him just as he came out of his car.

"Officer, sir, I wouldn't stop him," Sam said.

"Why not?" the young policeman said as he looked up at Sam then over to Bobby and Gabriel, who stood over by the car.

"That's my brother and he just found out he is going to be a father. Now my brother hasn't seen Cas in almost four months, and Dean might just kill you if you tried to stop him." The policeman just looked back at them like he didn't care. Suddenly Gabriel was right in front of him and two fingers were on his forehead, and he was in a dead faint. Sam looked at the Archangel and Gabriel shrugged.

"What? He was just going to arrest Dean, and Cas would hate me for that," Gabriel smirked as he stuffed a sucker in his mouth. Sam and Bobby shook their heads and headed off to find Dean and Castiel.

* * *

><p>Dean ran to the information desk and got the nurse's attention.<p>

"Miss, hi," Dean said as she turned towards him and smiled.

"How can I help you, sir?" she asked sweetly.

"Yeah, I need to know where a patient is; his name is Castiel," Dean said as he drummed his fingers on the desk. The nurse took a cart with names but shook her head. Dean thought franticly for a moment before a thought came to him. "He was a Jon Doe and he is Pregnant." The nurse looked again and smiled.

"Here he is," she said, "Jon Doe admitted four months ago, hermaphrodite male currently term pregnant, he was moved into the labor and delivery ward a few hours ago. Room no. 7." Dean sighed and thanked her before turning and shouting to Sam, Bobby and Gabriel.

"Room 7 maternity, labor and delivery, guys," Dean shouted as he headed for the elevator. Dean made it to the doors just as they opened, went inside and pushed the button for maternity just as the others got in. "This is it. I'm gonna be a dad." Dean smiled, but looked very nervous. Sam and Bobby smiled and Gabriel swallowed hard to get the lump of fear out of his throat. The doors opened and they were met by a wonderful sight. A doctor and a nurse pulling a bed into the elevator and on that bed was none other than Castiel. Dean just about fainted when the pulled Castiel in, but saw that his eyes were screwed shut from pain. His face was marred with agony that Dean could never imagine, and his hands were fisted in the sheets. Dean gently touched Castiel's hand before the hand grabbed his own and clung to it for dear life.

"Cas?" Dean said softly, as the doors closed and they began moving. "Why is he in so much pain?" Dean asked the doctor. Said doctor looked up at him with a very questioning gaze.

"Who are you," he demanded. Dean smiled and huffed out a shaky breath.

"I'm Dean Winchester, this is my Cas," Dean stated as Castiel's grip lessened and his breathing evened out. "Now, why is he in so much pain?" Dean demanded back. The doctor touched Castiel's shoulder, and whispered in his ear. Castiel's eyes slowly opened and the first thing he saw as his blurry gaze cleared were two moss green eyes and a very worried face.

"Dean," Castiel sobbed and griped this hand again, "you're here. You came!" crystalline tears ran down Castiel's face as it screwed up in pain again. "Dean, it's time." Dean's face went from worried to freak-out faster than a jiffy. Castiel hunched forward and gripped his swollen middle in pain as a scream was torn from his throat.

"Baby time? Now!" Dean half shrieked. Castiel nodded rapidly as the contraction continued to build to a new height. Suddenly Castiel stopped screaming and his face went pale. "Cas, what's wrong?"

"Castiel, what is it?" the doctor asked. Castiel swallowed as the elevator doors opened again on a new floor.

"I think, my water just broke," Castiel breathed and looked up fearfully at Dean.

"Okay then, let's get you to delivery," Barbra said as the wheeled him toward a set of double doors. As the doors opened Dean and company found themselves in a theater operating room with a few dozen intern doctors behind the glass. Dean looked around and found several other doctors in the room itself. Castiel started groaning as they moved him to a new bed. "Castiel, we need you to stand up and get onto the bed here, can you do that for us?" Castiel looked up at Dean with a wounded look, and Dean gripped his hand tighter; planted a kiss on the knuckles.

"It's okay, Cas," Dean said, "I'm here." Castiel nodded as the nurse and doctor helped him stand. Castiel gasped and grabbed his belly.

"Something just moved," he gasped. Dean and Gabriel helped Castiel onto the bed, and situated his legs in the stirrups. Castiel clings to Dean's hand as he breathed through a very strong contraction.

"Okay, Castiel, it looks like you are ready to start pushing," the doctor says as he looks up from in between Castiel's splayed legs. "You are fully dilated, and… I think I can see the baby's head."

"Well, I never thought that I'd see you spread eagle like this, Cassie," said a very British and familiar voice. Dean whorled and saw Balthazar sanding in scrubs with a very obnoxious smirk on his face. Castiel looked over at his brother and his head fell back on the pillow; a groan of exasperation spilling out of his mouth. "Oh don't be like that, baby bro. After all I could kill you but I am going to let you live so that you can give birth."

Dean rolls his eyes and glares at the obnoxious angel in scrubs. Gabriel sends his own withering glare toward the angel. "Balthazar," Gabriel says, "Shut up." Giving him his most wrathful glare, Gabriel makes the seraph squirm. Dean turns back to Castiel as he takes in a deep breath and screams.

"Deeeeeeeeaaan!" Castiel wails and he bears down and pushes. Dean has his full attention.

"Come on, Cas," Dean coaches, "that's it, Cas. PUSH!" Castiel doesn't hesitate and bears down. Castiel's once wild spiked black locks are now drenched in sweat and are limp on his head. Dean brushes it off his forehead, as Castiel stops pushing to breathe and look up at Dean and Gabriel. Gabriel comes to Castiel's left as Dean takes his right. Sam is standing just to the left of the doctor and nurse; recording the baby's birth with his camcorder. Bobby stood off to the side watching with a water smile on his face as Castiel began giving birth to Dean's first born child.

"Good job, Castiel," the doctor said, as he rubbed the inside of Castiel quivering thigh. "I can see the baby's head. it's crowning, Castiel. It has dark hair." Dean was crying with Castiel as this lover began pushing with another contraction. Balthazar peaked around the blankets that covered Castiel's modesty, and turned green. Sam laughed as Balthazar went to s stand beside Bobby, rather than watch.

"Come on, Cas," Dean encouraged, "You are doing great." Castiel ignored him in favor of the terrible burning sensation between his thighs. Castiel just wanted it to end, and all he could think of doing was to push until the pain was gone. Then the burning left but he could still feel that there was something there.

"Head's out, Castiel," Joshua said smiling. "Do you want to feel it?" Castiel slowly nodded as the doctor helped guide this hand to the baby's head. The moment Castiel felt the dome of the baby's skull he found new strength to continue. "Okay, Castiel, this next one it really important; we have to get both shoulders all the way out." Castiel nodded and pushed with all his might on the next contraction. Everyone in the room waited with baited breath as Castiel pushed, and suddenly he gasped and the child tumbled out in a gush of fluids and into the hands of the patient doctor. A second later a shrill cry breached the silence; announcing the birth of Castiel and Dean's first born child. The doctor held the child up for Dean and Castiel to see.

"It's a boy!" he announced. Castiel and Dean began crying when they as the baby boy for the first time. The doctor handed the baby over to the nurse as a very hard contraction reminded Castiel that there was still another child to be born. Castiel bore down and pushed; a half scream coming out of his mouth.

"Cas, what's wrong?" Dean asked, as Castiel began pushing again.

"he is having twins!" Sam announced from beside the doctor. Dean went white and Gabriel began grinning like an idiot. Dean sputtered and gaped like a fish out of water.

"Tw…Twins!" Dean shrieked. Castiel didn't answer but the scream of a newborn did it for him.

"Another Boy!" Joshua announced. Castiel breathed and looked up at Dean with a brilliant smile as the doctor looked at his newborn sons before letting out a agonized scream.

"Cas, what's wrong?" Dean asked. Castiel didn't answer.

"Castiel," Joshua said, and Castiel looked up at him, "what do you feel?"

"I need… I need to…PUSH!" Castiel screamed. Joshua took his place again just a rush of fluids spilled out of the opening. The doctor stared in shock for a moment before looking up at Dean and Castiel in shock and disbelief.

"Um… you guys are not going to believe this, but uh… there is another baby," the doctor announced. Dean, Castiel, Sam, Gabriel, Bobby and Balthazar all looked at him in shock.

"WHAT!" they all shouted. Castiel screamed as a contraction racked his frame.

"DEAN!" he screamed.

"Castiel, PUSH!"

* * *

><p>Castiel was tired sore and in a lot of pain but he could not be any happier. Three beautiful baby boys were sleeping in the bassinettes by his bed. Dean could not stop holding them but had to when they fell asleep. Joshua had told him that the two eldest babies were identical and that one was hiding behind the other in the ultrasound. The two eldest had dark hair, and Dean was curtain that they would have his hair, but Castiel saw that they would have Dean's moss green eyes. But it was the fraternal triplet brother that Castiel loved so very much. He had Dean's fine gold hair but his blue eyes. Castiel was so happy. Dean sat down on his bed and kissed his forehead.<p>

"Dean, Castiel, have you two decided on names?" Joshua asked. Gabriel cleared his throat and was about to speak.

"NO!" Dean and Castiel shouted at once. Gabriel looked back at them and stuck out his tongue. Balthazar smiled and they glared at him.

"Dean, what do you think of Joshua for the eldest?" Castiel asked. Dr. Joshua Michaels tears up and smiled. Dean nodded

"Joshua Alexander Winchester," Dean tests out. He nods. "I like it. How about Jonathan Robert for his twin?" Bobby got teary and sent the new parents a watery smile. Castiel smiled and nodded.

"If that's okay with you, Bobby," Castiel asked, and Bobby nodded. "I like it. I think you father would be very happy, Dean. What about our youngest, Dean?"

"You could name him Michael," Sam suggested and received a glare from everyone in the room. "Okay… not Michael."

"Wait," Joshua said, "what about the Russian form of Michael, Mikhail? It means the same and you could call him Misha for short." Dean shivered at the memory of Castiel's actor counterpart from their time in the alternate world. But all things said Misha Collins was a nice guy, and Dean thought that he might as well name his son after him; after all it was because of them that he was killed.

"Misha, David Mikhail Winchester," Dean said, and the baby shifted in his cradle and squeaked. Castiel smiled and Dean chuckled. "I think that it's perfect." Dean went over to the cradle and picked him up, while Gabriel and Bobby picked up Joshua Alexander, and Jonathan Robert; respectfully. They brought them over to Castiel and put the identical ones in his arms; Joshua in his left and Jonathan in his right. Bobby went over to Sam and had him set up his camera for a family picture.

"Alright, you idjits, picture time," Bobby said as he set the timer. "Dean you set by your lover boy/angel. Sam, Gabe you get to the left, and Doc, you're by me on the right." And with that Bobby dragged the Doctor over along with the nurse and everyone got into position. "alright everyone, Smile."

The camera flashed and marked the beginning of Dean and Castiel's life together. Every time Castiel saw it his heart melted, for tucked around his shoulders was the tattered old tan trench coat that started it all.

"_**Cas, I think the most wonderful things about you are two things: Your intensely blue eyes, and that stupid old trench coat," Dean smiled as Castiel blushed down to his collar and up to his ears. Dean couldn't resist and he Pulled Castiel in for a breath-taking kiss.**_

Finis

Endnotes: Finally! It's done! Sorry again that it took so long to finish it. If you guys want an epilogue, Thou must review. I thought that this would be a good ending with the taking of a family picture like right before the incident with Jo and Ellen dying, but on a happier note. Reviews wanted!


End file.
